


[Podfic of] Book Covers

by knight_tracer



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Ellie's always been a little wary of people who are always happy. As it turns out, Yukio might not actually be one of them.





	[Podfic of] Book Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Book Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011710) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 

Podfic Length: 10:14  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bDeadpool%5d%20Book%20Covers.mp3) click to stream, right-click and select 'save as' to download.


End file.
